The Only One Who Understands Me
by Sukaiburu Kitsune
Summary: Corny Shadamy Oneshot. Shadow feels that he's an outcast and nobody understands him, but Amy claims she does. I finally can write stories and make Shadow act like Shadow. xD Shadamy, Shadow x Amy, onesided Sonamy, Sonic


_Just something I thought up while watching videos and having fun with my best friend. Enjoy._

**Shadow's POV**

Running through the town, looking at all of the humans. Psh, Humans are useless and weak. They have absolutely no talent and all look the same.

"Hey, Sonic!!" I stopped and turned my head left to the park, looking at the children swinging and sliding and playing. "Sonic!! Can you play with-" a sudden look of dread came upon her face. What's her problem? "Ahh! You're not Sonic!! You're Shadow! I'm sorry!!" She ran to the opposite side of the park, her eyes filled with tears.

I've had it with this. Why is everyone so scared of me? Why do they all think I look like Sonic, then quake in fear? I clenched my fists as children started screaming and running away. Lifting my head up and opening my eyes, I walked towards them, which made them run even further. How can I lift my reputation as the bad guy? I looked down and noticed quite a large, pink rose. Something made my heart skip a beat, and it seemed as if time had stopped for just a second. I shook it off and picked the flower, then teleported from my current position and appeared in the way of the girl. She tripped and fell back, landing on her bottom and looking up at me with tears running down her face. I leaned down on one knee and handed the rose to her. She looked at the rose, then looked up at me. She blinked. Why is she taking so long?! All I want is for her to take the dablocked flower!! I was about to shout my thoughts, but I decided against it, seeing as children are such wimps.

"Take it, please. Don't be afraid." I said calmly and put the rose closer to her, holding only the bottom with my index finger and thumb. Her green eyes shined as she reached out for it and wrapped her tiny hand around it, pulling it close to her. She closed her eyes and looked up at me with shining eyes of surprise and happiness. I smiled, stood and turned to see around 10 surprised, gasping children. I then jumped completely over the playground and back to the sidewalk. I looked over to see everyone crowding around the girl. Still smiling, I chuckled and began walking again. I didn't feel like running.

"Hey! Wait up!!" I heard Amy's high-pitched voice ringing from behind me, her footsteps quite audible with those bulgy boots. I stopped but faced forward. How again, does she mistake me for Sonic?? I turned and waited for her surprise, but once she stopped in front of me, smiling and shining in happiness, I spoke up.

"Sonic's not with me, Amy. I think I saw him over by-"

"No, no, silly! I don't want Sonic!! I wanted to ask you what that was about??" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her straight in the eyes. Why on earth would she want to talk to me?

"What are you talking about?"

"That adorable little thing you did for that little girl!! You know, giving her the rose?" She questioned me. Ah, well at least now I know what she's talking about.

"I- never mind." I began turning around, but she grabbed my wrist to try and stop me. I snatched my arm away from the girl, not believing what she just did.

"What was it??" This girl is really a pest. Why does she care so much?

"You wouldn't understand. You're just like everyone else." I was going to turn around, but I knew she'd just pull on me again, so I closed my eyes. I could look straight into those big, green eyes. Always so happy and… happy.

"Shadow, everyone's their own person. They each have their own story. And believe me; I can understand more than you think. Just tell me what made you-"

"I'm tired of everyone mistaking me for Sonic. I'm tired of the threats. I'm sick of the screaming and fear. I hate everyone always thinking that I'm the bad guy. That I'm no hero. That I'm pure evil. That I have no heart. I hate the ones who think that just because I look scary, that I'm a freak. I am NOT a FREAK!!" I yelled, letting out everything that was on my mind. Why is she the only one that makes me have a conscience? I saw the surprised look on Amy's face and knew that she was scarred for life. _Great,_ I thought, _another one. _I turned back around and began walking off again, getting a migrane. Again, I felt a tug on my hand. I turned around, prepared to hurt her.

"Shadow, I…" she began, getting ready to call me names or say she doesn't understand why I'm mad, "I can't imagine the pain you've been going through… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…"

"I have no feelings." I said bluntly.

"Shadow, you have feelings, and you know that. And I know that too." At that comment, I was confused. What is she getting at? Why does this female care about what I'm saying? She's no different than everyone else, why is she pretending to care?

"Rose, why do you even-" I began, right before she kissed me, placing her right hand on my cheek. I froze, staring at her closed eyes. Then, gaining back my ability to move, I pulled back. I stared into her eyes, and guilt came over me. I rarely feel it, but I couldn't help but feel bad for doing that so rudely. She looked as if she was about to cry, and I didn't want these people thinking it was my fault. I took in a breath, not sure what I was going to say. I opened my mouth to say something, but seeing as I had nothing to add, I kissed her. I'm not sure why, but what happened couldn't be changed. She kissed back, and it was the most awkward feeling I'd ever had. We pulled apart, gasping for oxygen. She leaned her forehead on mine, and I felt too close for comfort.

"Shadow, I really like you… more than Sonic…" she admitted, "he was only nice to me to not make me cry, and never admitted anything to me. You… you're different than him. Different, but in a good way," she finished her statement. I was confused as to what had just happened. Why is my face burning up? Am I sick? I felt shaky, and my breathing could show it. Why do I feel so… weird? I can't describe what I was feeling, but I know I liked it. Amy giggled. "You're blushing…" she said, placing a hand on my face. Her hand was cool and calm. She must have had practice at this. I felt my face grow hotter. So I wasn't sick? I noticed a bit of red on her cheeks too, as she smiled up at me only inches from my face. I felt a quick wind go by me, and I smelled rodent in the air. I looked towards the road, recognizing the smell.

"Faker…" I whispered, knowing he'd seen the position I was in with Amy.

"Sonic?" she said, looking around, "Where?"

As if on cue, he ran back to us, coming to a screeching halt.

"Shadow?! What were you just doing to Amy?!" I kept my face neutral as I chuckled.

"Nothing that concerns you, faker."

"Amy!! What did he do to you?!" He looked over to her, worried.

"Sonikku…" she began, not sure of what to say. Sonic's mouth opened a little, holding his breath.

"Do you…"

"Sonic, I… I really like Shadow," she said, looking down and holding her hands behind her back, "a lot more than just a friend." She was waiting for Sonic to yell. Instead, she looked up to see him take in a deep breath.

"You really like him? Or is he forcing you to say this? Because if he is, I could save you."

"What?! I would never do that!!" I yelled at him, clenching my fists, "you mean forcing a girl to love me unwillingly?! What would make you think I'd do that?!" How could he even think that? I would never do that to a girl. Sonic looked down, disappointed.

"…Love, Shadow?" he spoke, his words like daggers. My heart skipped a beat. Did I say love? I didn't mean…

"So what if I do, Sonic?" Amy looked him straight in the eyes. Sonic, disappointment written all over his face, took another deep breath.

"It's your choice, Amy. I don't want to stop you from doing something you want to." He stated clearly. I was surprised he wasn't afraid for her. Then again, maybe he was. Amy smiled. "But if he ever tried to hurt you, I'll be around." I glared at him, feeling Amy take my hand.

"Shadow, don't fight," she pleaded. I sighed.

"Alright." I looked up at Sonic, to see him staring at our hands. Apparently it was going to take a while for everyone to get used to this. Sonic nodded and ran off. I was shocked. Not only at Sonic for not fighting with me, but at Amy. She admitted to her self-proclaimed boyfriend for tens of years that she liked another for once. She looked up at me, and we walked back to the home all of us anthropomorphic aliens are forced to live in. She kept a tight grip on my hand as we did so, and I was getting stares from all around. Every now and then, when I thought she wasn't paying attention, I'd look over to her and see her pleased face. I never realized she had green eyes.

When we walked into the door, I was expecting everyone to be staring as they were outside, but they were all occupied with Sonic.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Blaze was insisting that he give her a straight, believable answer.

"I've told you for the hundredth time, nothing."

"Why are you so quiet, then??"

"Maybe I'm just not talkative."

"Soon you'll be coloring your fur black and red…" she muttered, walking away and shaking her head.

"What?! I'll never be like-" he stopped, seeing me. "Shadow, Amy," he greeted us, glaring me down. Everyone looked over to me, then Amy, then our hands, then me, then Amy, then me again; or something of that order. I hate attention. I shook my head and let go of Amy's hand, walking out of the room. Amy bit her lip, being stared at. She knew what everyone was thinking. "_IS SHE DATING SHADOW?! IS SHE INSANE?! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO HER?!"_

"Err…" she spoke, looking around, then rushed out of the room. She snuck into the living room to see me sitting on the couch in front of the blank TV, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed, and eyes closed. I could tell she knew I was thinking hard about something. I put those thoughts in the back of my mind, however, when I sensed her standing there awkwardly. "Shadow…?" she got the courage to say something.

"Hm?"

"If this is too much, we don't have to be together. I can wait until you're ready." She was being very understanding, but I declined her offer.

"Amy, come here." I commanded in the most un-threatening voice I could manage. She slowly walked over to the couch, sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I reached my hand up and lifted her chin. "Now what makes you think I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with such a girl like you?" She blushed. _Haha. I know what that word means now._ I laughed in my head. She looked surprised, but content. I slowly leaned in close to her, pressing my lips against hers. She gave in and kissed me back, hanging her arms around my shoulders as I had one hand on her face and the other around her waist. I felt as if I could hold her like this forever, but we all need to breathe. We pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. It was late at night, and we were both tired. She leaned against me, closing her eyes. I had my arms around her and leaned back on the arm of the couch. She cuddled into my chest, and even though I'd never felt so exposed and embarrassed in my life, I kind of liked the feeling of her body against mine, knowing she's safe. I closed my eyes, quite tired. I just wanted to get the day over with so I can wake up tomorrow and do what I usually do.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" I answered, not quite sure of what she was to say at this point.

"I think I love you." She said softly. I smiled.

"Then I think I love you back." I agreed with her. I have no idea what love is, but I'm hoping this is what it's like.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude…" I opened an eye to see Knuckles staring, wide-eyed, "That was the cheesiest ending to a story that could've been possible in the history of cheesy endings." I would've corrected him and said that what he just said didn't make sense, but I didn't want to ruin the cheesy ending.

_Best put as Knuckles said. I had NO IDEA where this story was going, but I just get all giggly inside when I read stories like this. It's horrible how corny some of the endings can be, and I hate making them. I wanted to make it a little less un-corny, but I failed. Knuckles was my last chance. CURSE YOU, KNUCKLES!! Please R&R, I'd like to know what I can do to improve my insanely messed up stories. Dx_

_SFG_

_((Now press the lil blue button that says "Submit"))_

_vvv_


End file.
